Late Night Texts
by Heavenxcookie
Summary: Momo was stressing over a test answer, when Todoroki texts her. Something short and cute.


_Open Response (15 points)_

 _Imagine this: you a pro hero at the scene of a disaster. Citizens in the area have been rescued except for two, and the building they are in is collapsing. One citizen has their leg stuck underneath the rubble, and another is about to fall off the building. Other heroes at the scene are busy trying to keep the building from falling apart any longer, which leaves you to save them. Is it possible to save both civilians? Explain why or why not._

She let out a heavy sigh while sitting at her bedroom desk, she just didn't understand what went wrong. She was positive she had the question down and that she understood it. Perhaps she over thought and it was a trick question? Maybe it was just more simple than it appeared, either way, she got it wrong. The open response portion of the test was worth 15 points, that is 15 points she lost and now she a paper with an "85" written at the top corner of the front page in red ink.

An 85 is still good, it's an A. She knew she could have done better, but an A would suffice nonetheless. She always was the perfect straight-A student. But still the question pestered her, she reread over and over again. The teen was disappointed in herself. She had written that it was possible to save both civilians and explained her reasoning, and yet she still got it wrong. Mr. Aizawa had overseen their test and he handed them back near the end of class, but before she got the chance to ask the bell had rung, signaling it was time for a new class to begin. She had even tried going to the teacher's area, but he wasn't there either. Knowing Mr. Aizawa, he was sleeping somewhere in that yellow sleeping of his.

Before she could continue on with her thoughts, her phone made a 'ding!' sound, someone texted her. Reaching over and grabbing it she glanced at the screen to see who texted her. Oh, it's Todoroki.

 **Todoroki: Hey, how did you do on the test?**

Momo felt a little hesitant to answer, mainly due to her own shame, but she had no reason to lie to Todoroki. He is a good person and she owed it to him for getting her confidence back during the practical portion of the exam.

So she responded back: I got an 85, I completely failed the open response portion of the test.

The three bubbles popped up, he's typing.

 **Todoroki: An 85 is still good. I got an 83.**

 **Momo then typed back: Did you get the open response wrong at all?**

 **Todoroki: No. I got it right.**

And that took the female teen by surprise, he got it right? She should ask what he got, the girl wanted to learn from her mistakes.

 **Momo: If you don't mind, can you please tell me what you wrote down?**

She sent the text, and waited. Todoroki took a whole two minutes to respond.

 **Todoroki: The answer, apparently, was "it depends". Because it all depends on your quirk and its limits, maybe you can save both of them, maybe you can't. It's going to vary person to person. I think it was more a question of morality than anything.**

And then it dawned on the raven haired teen; it is a question of morality. She barely even considered quirks, because the question was asking for her to imagine herself as a pro on the scene, she only imagined using her own quirk to save both civilians. But for others it could be a totally different case. Her phone went off again and she looked at the message.

 **Todoroki: I hope you weren't stressing out too much over this, it's okay to put out an answer and get things wrong.**

And this was one of Momo's unfortunate flaws, if she got something wrong then she began to doubt herself, this went for even the small things. But the worry coming from the male made her feel warm inside.

T **odoroki: Gotta go. Old man is home and it's dinner time as well.**

 **Momo: Of course. Have a good evening, Todoroki… and thank you.**

 **Todoroki: No problem.**

And as Momo set her phone down on her desk, a soft smile graced her lips. Todoroki really is a nice friend to have.


End file.
